Because I Love You
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Karin seorang wanita yg akan segera menikah. Namun dihari pernikahannya tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan pada Jin calon suaminya. /I love you for a thousand years/Mengatakan aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, hanya ingin dirimu, semua itu percumua./Kita berbeda!/Hanya akan menyakiti perasaan kita./Ini tidak mungkin, foto ini bohong!/Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please!
1. Prolog

**Kau Beri Aku Cintamu**

**Kau Tunjukan Pada Ku Apa Itu Cinta**

**Kau Beri Aku Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Melihatmu Tersenyum...**

**Walau Bukan Untukku, **

**Tapi Itu Sudah Membuat Perasaanku Jauh Lebih Baik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mendengar Suaramu...**

**Bagiku,**

**Itu Semua Sudah Membuatku Merasa Lebih Tenang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mendengar Langkah Kakimu..**

**Bagiku,**

**Itu Semua Sudah Bisa Meyakinkan Diriku, Jika Aku Tidak Sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berbicara Denganmu,**

**Bagiku,**

**Itu Semua Sudah Bisa Membuatku Tersenyum**

**Bahkan Walau Telah Berhari-hari**

**Tapi, Suaramu Masih Terdengar Ditelingaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu (Tia) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin X Kujyou Kazune ; Kujyou Kazusa X Jin Kuga ; Yuuki X Myon**

**Genre : Romantic,Angst**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Kazusa, Karasuma Rika, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Q-chan, Yuuki, Myon.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : ****OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namun, Kau Malah lari seperti ini?**

**Aku Bahkan Tidak Siap Untuk Melepasmu Pergi**

**Bagiku, Kau Adalah Segela-galanya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Mohon, Jangan Pergi!**

**Tetaplah Disini...**

**Temani Aku, Aku Tidak Mau Sendiri Lagi..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Tidak Ingin Kau Pergi**

**Tapi, Apa Yang Aku Lakukakan?**

**Aku Hanya Berdiri Dihadapanmu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Bahkan Tidak Berani Untuk Mengatakan Kepadamu**

'**Jangan Pergi'**

**Aku Hanya Bisa Mengatakannya Didalam Hatiku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika Kau Pergi, Maka Hancurlah Hidupku..**

**Tidak Ada Tempat Yang Bisa Aku Datangi**

**Apa Yang Harus Aku Lakukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Tidak Bisa Melupakanmu**

**Semakin Aku Ingin Melepasmu**

**Maka, Bayangan Tentang Dirimu Akan Semakin Nyata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Please, Don't Go!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Tia**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep / Delete?  
Please give your review **


	2. Chapter 1 : I Will Always Love You

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu (Tia) **

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**I Will Always Love You**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin X Kujyou Kazune ; Yuuki X Myon**

**Genre : Romantic,Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Kazusa, Karasuma Rika, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Q-chan, Yuuki, Myon.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : ****OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Kau Beri Aku Cintamu**

**Kau Tunjukan Pada Ku Apa Itu Cinta**

**Kau Beri Aku Harapan**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun penganti berwarna putih berjalan menuju seorang pria yang akan menikahinya. Ia tersenyum menatap pria itu. Acara pernikahanpun segera dimulai.

"Kau Jin Kuga menerima Hanazono Karin sebagai Istrimu? Menerimanya disaat sehat mau pun sakit, disaat senang mau pun sedih, menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya" kata seorang Pendeta yang memimpin acara pernikahan tersebut.

"Iya, aku menerimanya dengan segala kelemahan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki." Jawab pengantin pria yang bernama Jin Kuga.

"Dan kau, Hanazono Karin menerima Jin Kuga sebagai Suamimu? Menerimanya disaat sehat mau pu sakit, disaat senang mau pun sedih, menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya." Kata si Pendeta tersebut kepada calon mempelai wanita.

"Iya, aku menerimanya." Jawab wanita yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu.

Namun, saat pengantin pria yang bernama Jin ingin memakaikan sebuah cinci di jemari Karin tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jin perlahan menghilang dan berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang beterbangan tepat disamping Karin karena tertiup angin. Suasana pun dalam sekejap mata berubah, bukannya didalam Gereja, tapi sekarang Karin berada ditempat yang sangat penuh dengan bunga mawar, seperti berada ditaman bunga.

"Jin, Jin! Dimana kau? Jin! Jin!" serunya yang terus memangil-manggil nama kekasihnya. Karin berjalan menelusuri tempat tersebut, kemudia dia melihat sosok pria berjas hitam melangkah tepat di arahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dengan rasa takut dia mendekati pria itu dan memegang pundak pria itu. "Jin, kaukah Jin?" tanyanya dengan penuh harapan. Pria itu menoleh dan menatap wajah Karin, ternyata pria itu bukanlah Jin.

"Kau bukan Jin! Dimana Jin?"

"Jin? Pria yang kau maksud telah mati! Dia telah mati! Dia telah mati! Orang yang bernama Jin Kuga telah lenyap dari bumi ini!" tegas pria itu dengan suara yang sangat kuat, kemudian pria itu tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Tidak! Jin ku tidak mati! Tidak mungkin dia mati! Ada yang salah! Ini pasti salah! Hari ini kami akan menikah, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia berjanji akan hidup bersama denganku selama-lamanya!" mendengar hal itu, Karin sangat kaget. Kakinya lemas dan ia terjatuh sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Tiba-tiba suasana taman itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat menyeramkan. Karin terus berteriak mencari Jin, namun saat ia mulai putus asa Jin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Jin, kaukah itu? Kau masih hidup! Kau tidak mati. Aku melihatmu." Kata Karin dengan nada yang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika yang dia lihat adalah Jin dan jika Jin kekasihnya belum meninggal dunia.

Jin hanya tersenyum memandang Karin, "Selamat tinggal Karin." ucapnya, ia melambaikan tangan kanannya dan kemudian bayangnya kembali menghilang. Karin kembali berteriak dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dari sebuah jurang.

* * *

"Aaaaa! Ternyata, itu hanya mimpi." Teriak gadis yang bernama Hanazono Karin, kemudian ia menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil segelas air yang ada diatas meja yang berada di samping kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa hal itu kembali teringat olehku? Jin..." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**Tahukah Kau Bagaimana Caraku Menjalani Hidup?**

**Aku Telah Berusaha Untuk Melupakanmu,**

**Tapi, Kenapa Bayangmu Kembali Datang dan Menghantuiku?**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun menjelang, Karin bangun dari tidurnya dan segera pergi bekerja. Ia bekerja di sebuah toko buku sederhana milik ayah temannya.

"Aku membeli beberapa buku ini. Berapa harganya?" tanya seorang lelaki yang membeli beberapa buku di toko buku itu.

"Biar aku periksa dulu Tuan." Jawabnya, kemudian Karin memeriksa harga-harga buku itu. "Emm, total keseluruhannya 5.000 yen. Bisa di bayar dengan uang tunai ataupun kartu kredit." Sambungnya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku bayar pakai uang tunai saja." Jawab lelaki tersebut, kemudian memberikan uangnya kepada Karin. Saat Karin hendak menerima uang tersebut, ia baru menyadari jika lelaki yang ada dihadapannya adalah Michiru Nishikiori.

"Kau? Kau lagi? Bisakah untuk tidak mengikutiku?" ucap Karin dengan nada kesal.

"Hanazono, bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Karena sejak kejadian itu aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Michiru yang berlutut meminta maaf.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf kepadaku? Bukankah sudahku bilang, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian semua! Karena kalian, hidupku hancur! Karena kalian, aku kehilangan segalanya! Apa dengan minta maaf dapat mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula? Jika aku memaafkanmu, apakah dia akan kembali kesisiku?"

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku. Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Setiap hari aku dihantui dengan rasa bersalah dan rasa penyesalan! Aku sangat menderita, aku merasa tertekan dengan keadaan yang ada! Kehilangan sahabat baikku. Maafkan aku Hanazono."

"Lebih tertekan siapa? Setiap hari bayangnya semakin nyata dihidupku. Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan hal itu! Kehilangan kekasih dihari pernikahan, lebih menderita siapa? Aku bingung! Aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi! Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sudah hampir gila karena kejadian ini! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak! Aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk melupakan namanya! Wajah dan semua ingatan tentang dia tidak bisa aku lupakan! Apa kau tahu bagaimana caraku menjalani hidup? Apa kau mengerti perasaanku? Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Kau bilang kalian teman? Jika kalian bertiga teman kenapa hanya Jin yang meninggal? Kenapa hanya calon suamiku? Dan kenapa harus di hari pernikahan kami!" ucapnya dengan nada yang keras. Airmatapun jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya. Michiru hanya terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, pandangan mata Karin mengabur dan ia jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**Aku Tidak Tahu Ingin Berbuat Apa**

**Bisakah Kau Kembali?**

**Bisakah Kita Memulai Semuanya Dari Awal?**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia sudah sadarkan diri?" tanya seorang anak perempuan bernama Himeka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya Hanazono mengalami tekanan yang cukup parah, jiwanya tertekan makanya ia jatuh pingsan. Keadaanya juga sangat memprihatinkan, aku kasihan pada hidupnya." Jawab Michiru.

"Tentu saja jiwanya tertekan! Walaupun kejadiaanya sudah 5 tahun, tapi jika aku ada diposisinya mungkin aku juga akan tertekan atau mungkin aku akan bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang ada. Karin termasuk wanita yang hebat. Kehilangan calon suami dihari pernikahan dan dengan cara yang sangat tragis. Bahkan jenazah Jin keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Acara pernikahan berubah menjadi acara pemakaman yang sangat menyedihkan." Sambung Kazusa, yaitu kakak dari Himeka dan merupakan salah satu orang yang mengenal Karin.

"Sudah, berhenti membicarakan kehidupannya!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar tempat Karin berada yang bernama Kujyou Kazune yaitu kakak dari Kazusa dan Himeka.

"Emm, baik-baiklah Kazune. Aku mengerti." jawab Michiru. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang dikatakan Dokter padamu Kazune?" sambung Michiru.

"Dokter bilang keadaannya tidak sebaik yang kita kira. Karin mengalami setres. Sepertinya dia juga kurang tidur dan gizinya tidak terpenuhi. Mungkin dia sering tidak makan." Jelas Kazune.

Sayup-sayup suara obrolan mereka terdengar ditelinga Karin. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Dan dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit kabur, ia sadarkan diri.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya yang baru saja sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia memegang kepalanya. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Sambungnya kembali.

"Hanazono! Hanazono! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Michiru dengan nada yang bahagia karena Karin telah sadar.

"Kau? Kalian semua? Dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Karin yang bingung.

"Kau ada dirumahku." Jawab Kazune singkat.

Karin terdiam, kemudian ia duduk dan segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya dingin, kemudian ia bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun, Kazune menarik lengan kanannya.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi! Kenapa harus pergi? Saat ini keadaanmu sedang tidak baik!" pinta Kazune.

"Untuk apa aku menetap? Kenapa kalian semua muncul dihadapanku setelah 5 tahun lamanya kalian memutuskan hubungan padaku? Apakah belum cukup bagi kalian melihat aku menderita seperti ini?"

"Menetaplah. Demi aku Karin! Apa kau mengingatku? Kau masih ingat tentangku bukan?" ucap Himeka yang berusaha untuk menenangkan dan menahan Karin agar tetap berada di rumah mereka.

"Kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan padamu. Makanya sekarang kami datang untuk membantumu, kami merasa sangat bersalah." Sesal Michiru.

"Kalian tahu kalian bersalah? Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang kalian menyadari kesalahan yang telah kalian lakukan! Aku sudah seperti orang gila yang kehilangan arah! Sulit bagiku untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri!"

"Demi Jin, sahabatku. Demi orang yang kau cintai. Menetaplah disini, bersama kami. Kami tahu kami salah, izinkan kami menebus kesalahan kami. Kecelakaan itu, bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Michiru kehilangan matanya, selama 2 tahun dia hidup dengan 1 mata. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat seperti orang normal lainnya, walaupun matanya dengan jelas terlihat berbeda. Jin, dia meninggal saat perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Dan aku, aku sempat mengalami depresi berat karena kecelakaan itu. Dengan mataku sendiri, aku melihat sahabatku meninggal. Aku melihat begitu banyaknya darah yang keluar dari kepala Jin. Aku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku yang mengemudikan mobil itu, dan seandainya aku yang meninggal pada saat itu. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Di hadapanku, aku melihat wanita yang dicintai sahabatku menangis. Aku telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Aku sangat menyesal. Maaf, maafkan aku." Kata Kazune yang menyesali kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia berlutut dihadapan Karin.

Sementara itu, Karin hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah orang yang sedang memohon dihadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sisi yang lain. "Tolong, hentikan semua ini! Hentikan semua lelucon yang sangat konyol ini! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua ini lagi! Aku tidak mau hidup dalam perasaan yang sangat aneh seperti ini! Aku mohon hentikan semua ini!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan ia menangis, ia mengeluarkan air mata penyesalannya. "Berdirilah. Jangan minta maaf padaku. Apa gunanya minta maaf jika ada polisi dan hukum?" sambungnya kemudian ia pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Michiru berusaha mengejar Karin dan memintanya tinggal bersama Kazune dan yang lain untuk beberapa waktu hingga keadaan membaik. Tapi, saat Karin berada di depan pintu, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan pingsan tepat di pangkuan Michiru. "Hanazono.. Lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal yang bodoh." Ucap Michiru.

**.**

**.**

**Aku Ingin Mengulang Semuanya!**

**Aku Ingin Menghentikan Semuanya!**

**Tapi Aku Terlalu Lemah Untuk Melakukan Semua itu,**

**Aku Hanya Bisa Menangisi Hidupku Yang Menyedihkan Ini**

**.**

**.**

Pada malam harinya, Karin sadarkan diri. Kemudian, Himeka membujuk Karin agar Karin mau tinggal untuk beberapa saat dirumahnya. Dan ternyata, Karin mendengarkan nasehat dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Ia termenung di atas tempat tidur yang ada di kamar yang saat ini sedang ia tempati. Matanya cekung, badannya kurus, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti mayat. Ia duduk dan terus meneteskan air mata sambil memandangi foto kekasihnya yang kini telah tiada. Seperti orang yang prustasi. Ya, itulah keadaannya saat ini. Kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar yang sedang ia tempati tersebut.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Yang adalah Kazusa, yaitu adik kandung Kazune Kujyou dan salah satu sahabat Karin.

"M..A..Maasukklah.." jawabnya terbata-bata. Kemudian ia menghapus air matanya dan menyimpan foto kekasihnya itu dibawah bantal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah membaik? Ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak!" ucap Kazusa ramah dan membawakan semangkuk bubur ayam yang lezat lengkap dengan sayuran dan juga segelas air putih untuk Karin.

"Tteerimaakasih." Jawabnya yang juga masih terbata-bata.

"Ayo cepat di makan. Semua ini khusus aku buatkan untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya! Mengerti? Atau kau mau aku menyuapkannya untukmu?" tawar Kazusa dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih karena kau telah membuatkan semua ini. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Sepertinya kau habis menangis ya? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Ceritakan padaku!"

Karin hanya terdiam. Air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Kali ini, tangisannya tidak bisa di hentikan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? Katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini semua terjadi pada hidupku! Katakan apa kesalahanku!" ucapnya. Ia terus menangis dan menjerit.

Kazusa memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu. Kau telah menjalani hidup yang sangat berat. Selama 5 tahun kau tidak bicara pada oranglain. Selama 5 tahun belakangan ini kau telah banyak menderita. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Keluarkan semuanya jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Kazusa sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Karin.

Setelah selesai memakan bubur buatan Kazusa, Karin segera memakan obat yang diberikan oleh Dokter padanya. Ya, setelah kurang lebih 5 tahun, lebih tepatnya setelah Jin meninggal dunia Karin tidak pernah mau mendengarkan nasehat dari orang lain. Jika ia sakit, ia tidak pernah mau memakan obat yang telah diberikan Dokter untuknya. Ia juga tidak mau bicara pada orang lain. Setelah Michiru kembali menemukannya, barulah kali ini ia mau kembali bicara, makan, mendengarkan nasehat orang lain dan memakan obat yang diberikan Dokter. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya Karin kembali seperti dulu, tapi ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup dan orang-orang disekitarnya sudah beranggapan jika ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat luar biasa pada Karin.

Kemudian, Kazusa keluar dari kamarnya Karin sambil membawa sisa makanan dan obat-obatan yang baru saja telah di makan oleh Karin. Tak sengaja, saat di tangga menuju ke dapur Kazusa bertemu dengan Kazune yang ternyata ingin menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Kakak.." tegur Kazusa.

"Kazusa? Dari mana kau? Kenapa kau membawa makanan dan obat-obat milik Karin?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Aku baru saja dari kamarnya Karin. Dan sekarang aku ingin meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor ini di dapur agar bisa langsung di cuci oleh Q-chan." Jelas Kazusa.

"Oh begitu. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kazune khawatir.

"Keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Bahkan sangatlah buruk. Tadi, saat aku menyuruhnya untuk makan ia menangis dan berteriak dihadapanku seperti orang yang hilang kendali. Sepertinya ia sangat tertekan dengan semua keadaan yang ada."

Kazune terdiam sesaat. "Jadi begitu, baiklah. Terimakasih Kazusa. Setelah kau meletakkan semua mangkuk-mangkuk kotor itu, segera pergi ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Mengerti?"

"Baik kak." Jawab Kazusa.

Kemudian, Kazune langsung menuju lantai atas. Ia duduk di atas kursi dan memandang ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan merenung sesaat. Lalu, Kazune keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Karin.

Ia melihat Karin yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. "Maaf.. Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf. Karena aku, hidupmu jadi seperti ini. Kau menjadi menderita. Maaf." Ucap Kazune penuh penyesalan.

Sementara itu, setelah Kazusa selesai meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor di dapur, ia segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau, kau keterlaluan! Mengapa kau biarkan ini terjadi? Ini sulit untuk di percaya! Kau biarkan aku merawat kekasihmu! Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu! Kau bilang kau akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, tapi mengapa kau mengadakan acara pernikahan dengannya? Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan, jika hari itu tidak terjadi kecelakaan maka mungkin aku yang akan mati karena melihat kalian bersama! Kalian sungguh memuakkan!"

**.**

**.**

**Maaf.. Hanya Kata Maaf **

**Yang Saat Ini Ku Dengar**

**Apa Dengan Mengatakan Maaf Bisa Mengubah Semuanya?**

**Maka, Apa Gunanya Minta Maaf**

**Jika Ada Hukum Dan Polisi?**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Promise

Huuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ udah lama banget ga publish next chapnya! Udah lebih dari satu bulan...! Maaf banget nih, abisnya Author lagi sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang ga ada abisnya, makanya baru bisa publish sekarang ._.

Ehm, ehm... Pertama-tama Author mau ucapin maaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaa aaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssi iiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhh h buat yang udah review dan read cerita Author yang satu ini! Padahal agak ngaco, hehehee...

Reviewnya saya balas di inbox aja ya, tapi yang pasti makasih banget loh! Dan ini chapter duanya, semoga suka dan ga kecewa.

Oh ya, di tunggu review selanjutnya. Kalau lewat, wajib mampir dan review cerita saya! HAHAHAA (ketawa ala setan)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu (Tia) **

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin X Kujyou Kazune ; Yuuki X Myon**

**Genre : Romantic, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Kazusa, Karasuma Rika, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Q-chan, Yuuki, Myon.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : ****OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Kau Beri Aku Cintamu**

**Kau Tunjukan Pada Ku Apa Itu Cinta**

**Kau Beri Aku Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

Hingga saat ini, Aku masih mengingat semua kenangan tentang kita. Tentang semua masa-masa yang pernah kita lewati bersama.

Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan janji ku untuk melupakanmu, hingga saat ini belum bisa Aku tepati. Itu semua karena, Aku mencintaimu.

Bodoh, mungkin itulah pendapat mereka tentang diriku. Aku sudah menjalani hidup seperti orang bodoh selama lima tahun. Itu semua karena mu! Karena perasaanku yang tidak akan berubah padamu.

Saat aku sedang terdiam, seorang pria yang ku kenal mengetuk pintu kamar. Aku mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke kamarku. Dia membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu beserta beberapa obat yang di berikan Dokter untukku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Apakah sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?" tanyanya hangat.

"Perasaanku sedang tak baik. Jika urusanmu telah selesai, maka pergilah dari hadapanku secepat mungkin!" jawabku ketus padanya, lalu Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar jendela.

Pria itu meletakkan bubur, segelas susu, dan juga beberapa obat-obatan yang memang di bawanya untukku di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidur. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kehangatan, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Bersabarlah. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengakhiri semua ini." Ucapnya.

"Bersabar? Bersabar untuk apa? Untuk kekasihku yang telah meninggal?! Dia pergi untuk selamanya tepat dihari bahagia kami! Kau hancurkan semuanya! Kau menghancurkan hidupku!" ucapku dengan penuh rasa dendam, walau Aku tahu tak ada satu pun orang yang mengharapkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi, entah mengapa Aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku pada Kazune, yaitu pria yang sedang bersamaku saat ini.

"Jika kau marah, maka katakan marah. Jika kau kesal, maka katakan kesal. Jangan jadi orang yang munafik! Jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah untuknya! Dan Aku, akan ada untukmu. Karena Aku yang akan menjagamu, sebagai pengganti sahabatku." Jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamar.

**.**

**.**

**Berjanji...**

**Janji Untuk Melupakanmu.**

**Janji Untuk Hidup Lebih baik.**

**Apa Mungkin Aku Bisa Melakukannya Dan Menepati Semua Janji itu?**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kazune menuruni tangga dan hendak pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya, tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Michiru yang juga ingin ke dapur.

"Kazune, bagaimana keadaan Hanazono? Apa dia sudah lebih baik?" tanya Michiru dengan sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang pasti sepertinya dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Jin. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap menjaganya." Jawab Kazune.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba saja Kazusa adik perempuan Kazune memanggil mereka untuk segera sarapan bersama.

"Kakak, Michiru...! Ayo kalian berdua cepat kemari, nanti nasinya keburu dingin loh!" ucap Kazusa dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Iya, Aku dan Kazune akan segera kesana." Jawab Michiru, kemudian mereka menuju ruang makan.

Suasananya begitu hening dan tenang, Kazune mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti sedang memikirkan suatu masalah yang penting.

**Kazune POV**

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa Aku tidak selera makan? Kenapa Aku terus teringat akan hari itu? Apa itu sebuah pertanda? Tapi kenapa Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Karin dan Jin sedang mencoba baju pengantin mereka. Karin yang menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih terlihat sangat cantik. Sementara Jin yang menggunakan jas hitam beserta celana hitam terlihat sangat serasi dengan Karin.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa Aku terlihat bagus menggunakan gaun ini?" tanya Karin dengan memutarkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan semua sisi gaun yang sedang ia gunakan saat itu.

"Emm, menurutku ini sangat bagus! Cocok sekali untukmu Karin!" jawab Himeka dengan ceria.

"Apa benar?" tanya Karin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Benar, jika Jin melihatnya dia pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanmu." Ucap Himeka sambil tertawa.

"Himeka, jangan katakan hal itu! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Hanazono, kau memancarkan kecantikan yang luar biasa!" kata Michiru yang kagum. **(A/N : biasa, Michiru suka lebay. HAHAHAA)**

"Michi, kau ini berlebihan." Jawab Karin yang merasa malu.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Puji Kazune.

"Kalian berdua jangan sampai suka pada Karin, karena dia itu milikku! Dua hari lagi, dia akan menjadi istri ku, dan itu berarti kalian tidak bisa memilikinya. Mengerti!" ucap Jin yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan menggunakan setelan jasnya.

"Iya, kami mengerti. Kami tahu itu." Jawab Michiru.

Hari itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, terutama Karin dan Jin. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu bersama penuh dengan canda tawa dan senyuman. Mereka bahkan sempat berfoto bersama saat Karin dan Jin masih menggunakan gaun pengantin dan jas yang akan di gunakan saat upacara pernikahannya nanti.

Pada malam harinya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta piyama di rumahnya Kazune. Pada malam itu, saat Jin sedang berada di balkon atas, Kazune datang menghampiri Jin.

"Kuga... sedang apa kau disini? Cuacanya dingin, Aku takut kau flu di hari pernikahanmu nanti." Kata Kazune yang membuyarkan lamunan Jin.

Jin menoleh kearah Kazune, kemudian dia menjawab.

"Ternyata kau Kujyou, Aku kira siapa! Kau mengagetkan ku." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kazune kembali.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang Aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja Aku jadi merasa takut. Takut mengecewakan kalian semua, terutama Karin." ucap Jin dengan nada yang rendah dibeberapa kalimat terakhir.

"Takut? Takut kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebelum upacara pernikahan kami berlangsung. Sepertinya upacara pernikahan itu tidak akan berjalan lancar seperti yang kita rencanakan. Aku takut membuat Karin sedih dan hidup didalam kegelapan karena Aku." Jelas Jin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Seharusnya kau merasa bahagia karena kau akan segera menikah dengan wanita yang sudah kau sukai selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" tegas Kazune.

Jin hanya tersenyum.

"Kujyou, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Jin.

"Apa?"

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, maka jagalah Karin. Lindungi dia seperti Aku melindunginya. Jagalah dia seperti Aku menjaganya. Karena Aku tidak mungkin bisa berada disampingnya untuk selamanya. Cepat atau lambat semua orang di dunia ini pasti akan pergi ketempat yang jauh." Pinta Jin.

Kazune hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia menjawab "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau harapkan. Aku akan melakukannya sebagai seorang sahabat"

"Demi Aku, sahabatmu. Dan demi Karin orang yang Aku cintai. Berjanjilah sebagai seorang laki-laki." Kata Jin.

"Iya, Aku janji!" ucap Kazune.

_**-end of flash back-**_

.

.

"Kakak... Kakak... Kakak...!" kata Kazusa yang terus memanggilku, dan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya, ada apa Kazusa?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau terus diam dan melamun? Nasimu sudah dingin! Apa perlu aku ambilkan nasi yang baru?" tanya Kazusa.

"Oh ya, Aku baru sadar jika nasiku sudah dingin. Tiba-tiba saja Aku jadi tidak selera makan, jadi kalian lanjutkan saja sarapan pagi kalian. Aku mau mencari angin sebentar" ucapku, kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai dua.

Saat Aku berjalan menyusuri satu persatu anak tangga, entah mengapa terlintas di pikiran ku untuk mengajak Karin pergi bersama. Aku mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna coklat dan juga sarung tangan yang biasa ku gunakan. Kemudian Aku membuka pintu kamar Karin.

"Karin, apa kau bisa ikut bersamaku?" ajakku, dia hanya terdiam sesaat.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Jujur saja, awalnya Aku kira dia tidak akan merespon pertanyaanku, tapi ternyata dia meresponnya.

"Hanya disekitar sini saja. Sekedar mencari angin. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawarku, Aku berharap dia mau pergi bersama. Dan ternyata, dia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**Tentang Apa Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya.**

**Kebahagiaan? Kesedihan?**

**Entahlah...**

**Tapi Yang Pasti, Untuk Beberapa Waktu Aku Sering Merasa Takut.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kazune dan Karin pergi bersama, suasana mereka begitu kaku. Tak ada pembicaraan yang penting, hanya Kazune yang terus berbicara sendiri dan mencoba untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Karin seperti dulu. Namun, untuk beberapa saat hal yang dilakukan Kazune itu hanya sia-sia dan tak berarti. Karin tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Mereka berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari rumahnya Kazune. Di sekitar danau tersebut banyak terdapat pohon Sakura yang sangat di sukai Karin.

"Suasananya indah." Ucap Karin yang tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara.

"Apa?" tanya Kazune yang tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Karin, karena ia mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Suasana di sekitar danau ini sangat indah." Ujarnya kembali.

"Kau benar. Aku juga sangat menyukai tempat ini." Kata Kazune yang juga mengagumi tempat tersebut, kemudian Kazune mengajak Karin untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di samping danau tersebut.

Angin yang berhembus memebelai rambut panjang Karin, rambutnya berkibar dibawah bunga-bunga Sakura yang satu persatu berjatuhan. Kazune yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, terpesona akan kecantikan mantan tunangan temannya.

"Apa yang ada didalam otakku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya? Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak boleh suka padanya! Aku sudah melupakannya! Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" batin Kazune yang terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Suasana diantara mereka sangatlah sunyi, tak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang saat ini terdengar.

Hingga, Kazune mencoba untuk memecahkan suasana yang hening di antara mereka berdua dengan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Karin, apa kau tak merasa dingin?" tanya Kazune, sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang terlalu penting. Hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Dingin? Apa saat ini Aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya kembali pada Kazune dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar. Ya, keadaan Karin saat ini lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh dari dirinya. Setiap kali orang lain mengajaknya bicara, ia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan wajah yang hampir tak ada ekspresinya sama sekali. Sering kali ia mengabaikan orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Atau bahkan, dia suka tiba-tiba menangis sendiri dan berteriak dihadapan orang lain.

Kazune kembali terdiam mematung. Ia merasa kasihan dengan keadaan orang yang pernah ia cintai dan mantan tunangan sahabatnya yang sekarang sangat menyedihkan. Kazune tak bisa menahan air matanya, hingga mata kanannya meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan Aku! Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat hidupmu menjadi seperti ini! Maafkan Aku. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Aku janji akan mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu, Karin yang bersemangat. Karin yang penuh dengan senyuman, Karin yang selalu ada untuk semua orang yang membutuhkannya. Kau yang sekarang bukanlah Karin yang Aku harapkan. Maafkan Aku. Aku menghancurkan hidupmu." Sesal Kazune yang memeluk erat Karin. Karin hanya terdiam mematung.

Kemudian, Kazune memberikan jaket coklat yang saat ini sedang ia gunakan pada Karin agar Karin tak kedinginan. Karena Karin menggunakan dress yang tak terlalu tebal, Kazune takut keadaan Karin menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Jika Aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" tanya Kazune.

"Tak ada yang ku inginkan." Jawab Karin singkat dan dengan tatapan kosong.

Hari menjelang sore, Kazune mengajak Karin untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Sementara itu semua orang yang ada dirumah telah menunggu mereka untuk pulang.

"Michi, kenapa kakak dan Karin belum pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" tanya Himeka yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang di perjalanan pulang. Aku harap mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, karena ada Kazune yang akan menjaga Hanazono." Jelas Michiru yang sedang berdiri dihadapan jendela yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan khawatir pada Karin." ucap Himeka, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Michiru sendirian di ruang tamu tersebut.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, suasananya begitu hening. Sama seperti suasana sebelumnya. Kazune berjalan tepat di samping kiri Karin. Sepanjang jalan, Kazune terus memikirkan keadaan Karin yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Ia tahu, bagaimana perasaan Karin saat ini. Perasaannya sangat terpukul, walaupun kejadiannya sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Kazune merasa bersalah pada Karin.

Namun, saat di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja Karin angkat bicara.

"Kazune." Ujar Karin yang menoleh dan menatap mata Kazune.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Aku bingung. Aku bingung dengan keadaan ini! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Jawab Karin.

"Maksudmu?" Kazune kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Melupakannya dan memulai sesuatu yang baru atau tetap mencintainya dan menjalani hidup yang sama? Mana yang harus Aku lakukan?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kazune.

Kazune hanya terdiam mematung.

**.**

**.**

**Janji Untuk Hidup Bersama, Janji Untuk Saling Mencintai.**

**Namun, Hal Itu Telah Berakhir.**

**Saat Ini, Apa Yang Harus Aku Lakukan?**

**Menepati Janji Ku Untuk Tetap Mencintaimu,**

**...Atau...**

**Janji Untuk Melupakanmu?**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Sorry

Hi all ^^

Maaf ya baru bisa publish sekarang, lagi-lagi karna tugas sekolah yang numpuk dan juga karna mood yang jelek makanya baru bisa ngelanjutin sekarang -,-

Ok, sekarang bales reviewnya dulu ya

Guest : hahahaa,, iia makasih udah mau baca dan mau nunggu kelanjutan fic saya. Ini udh saya publish chap 3nya. ^^

Theresa theodora loveresa : Iya, udh saya lanjutin kok. Di tunggu review selanjutnya ya )

Chang Mui Lie : hehehee,, pilihan yang tepat ._.b dan makasih banget udah mau mampir ke fandom KK, terutama ke fic GaJe saya :D

Hanazono Yoona : iya, saya usahkan untuk update kilat :D

Karin Vi Brittan : iya, gpp kok senpai. Makasih udah mau review fic saya yang masih banyak kesalahannya. ^^

Hanazono Siska : makasih, Author jadi terbang nih. #plak -,-

Dilla : hehehee,, iya. Sorry banget abisnya lagi banyak tugas jadi ga sempet buat update next chap. Tapi ini udh saya usahakan update secepat mungkin. Dan di tunggu review selanjutnya.

Kujyou Lisa : makasih, ini udh saya lanjutin kok. ^^

Ok, ga usah panjang lebar langsung aja ke ficnya. Moga suka ya, dan sorry kalo ga nyambung ^^

* * *

"Kazune." Ujar Karin yang menoleh dan menatap mata Kazune.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Aku bingung. Aku bingung dengan keadaan ini! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Jawab Karin.

"Maksudmu?" Kazune kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Melupakannya dan memulai sesuatu yang baru atau tetap mencintainya dan menjalani hidup yang sama? Mana yang harus Aku lakukan?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kazune.

Kazune hanya terdiam mematung.

"Jawab Aku Kazune." Pinta Karin, kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh pingsan.

"Lupakan dia jika kau mampu. Tapi, jika tak mampu melupakanya, maka kenanglah ia untuk selamanya." Ucap Kazune, kemudian ia menggendong Karin pulang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu (Tia) **

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Sorry**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin X Kujyou Kazune ; Yuuki X Myon**

**Genre : Romantic, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Kazusa, Karasuma Rika, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Q-chan, Yuuki, Myon.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : ****OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Kau Beri Aku Cintamu**

**Kau Tunjukan Pada Ku Apa Itu Cinta**

**Kau Beri Aku Harapan**

**.**

**.**

Satu persatu tetes air hujan turun ke bumi. Michiru dan Himeka yang sudah menunggu kepulangan Kazune dan Karin mulai resah, karena mereka berdua belum juga kembali ke rumah.

"Kira-kira pergi kemana mereka." Batin Michiru yang terus melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Mereka belum pulang." Ujar Himeka yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan berdiri tepat di samping kiri Michiru.

"Iya, apa karena hujan makanya mereka belum pulang?" tanya Himeka, kemudian jemarinya mengikuti tetes air hujan yang mengalir di kaca jendela.

Michiru mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian menatap ke arah Himeka.

"Apa terjadi hal buruk pada mereka?" ucapnya yang khawatir, kemudian ia hendak pergi mencari Kazune dan Karin.

"Jangan, jangan pergi mencari mereka. Jangan rusak suasana saat mereka sedang bersama." Kata Himeka yang menahan tangan kiri Michiru. Ya, Himeka tahu jika kakaknya pernah menyukai Karin. Walaupun dia tidak begitu yakin, namun sepertinya hingga saat ini perasaan Kazune masih sama.

Michiru terdiam, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Iya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa, aku harap tak terjadi hal buruk pada mereka. Terutama Hanazono." Jawabnya yang mengurungkan niat untuk pergi mencari Karin dan Kazune, kemudian ia kembali berdiri di samping Himeka.

Mereka menunggu hingga beberapa saat, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menuju arah rumah. Dengan penuh harapan Michiru dan Himeka segera berlari membukakan pintu, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Kazune yang sedang menggendong Karin. Terlihat dari wajahnya, mereka berdua sangat kedinginan dan badan mereka basah karena hujan.

"Apa yang terjadi Kazune? Ada apa dengan Hanazono?" tanya Michiru panik.

"Tenanglah, mungkin dia kedinginan. Dia jatuh pingsan beberapa saat sebelum hujan turun. Himeka, cepat ambilakan handuk." Jelas Kazune, kemudian Himeka pergi mengambilkan sebuah handuk untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku juga akan membuatkan bubur untuknya." Tambah Himeka.

Sementara itu, Michiru membantu Kazune membawa Karin ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua.  
Himeka dan Kyu-chan berlari dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan susu hangat, dan juga sebuah handuk.

"Ini handuknya." Ucap Himeka yang memberikan handuk itu pada Kazune. Kemudian Kazune mengeringkan tangan dan kaki Karin.

"Himeka, kau dan Kazusa tolong jaga Karin. Ganti pakaian yang basah dengan pakaian bersih dan juga selimuti dia. Jaga dia hingga sadarkan diri, jika dia telah sadarkan diri suruh dia makan bubur dan juga meminum susu yang tadi telah kau buat." Perintah Kazune.

"Tapi Kazune, Kazusa sedang tidak di rumah." Ucap Michiru yang memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa? Pergi kemana lagi anak itu?" tanya Kazune yang kesal.

"Entahlah, katanya ia mau menemui Myon dan juga teman-teman yang lain." Jelas Michiru.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Kazusa itu selalu saja membuat orang lain susah! Seharusnya ia membantu kita semua menjaga Karin! Satu masalah belum selesai tapi dia sudah membuat masalah lainnya! Suruh dia pulang sekarang juga!" kata Kazune dengan ketus.

"Baiklah, akan aku hubungi dia." Ujar Michiru.

"Tidak mungkin jika Kyu-chan atau Aku yang ikut mengganti pakaian Karin! Kazusa ini membuat orang susah saja!" tambah Kazune.

"Tak apa kak, biar Aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Bagiku ini semua belum seberapa, karena Karin adalah orang pertama yang menjadi sahabat baikku." Ucap Himeka, semua orang hanya terdiam.

"Oh ya, kalian semua silakan keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau tidak di kerjakan secepat mungkin, keadaan Karin bisa bertambah buruk." Tambahnya dengan senyuman khasnya dan segera menutup pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

**Perasaanku Saat Ini,**

**Sama Seperti Cuaca Hari Ini.**

**Dingin, Hening, Sepi.**

**Itulah Yang Ku Rasakan, Bahkan Lebih Buruk.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Kazusa yang berada di luar rumah ternyata sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam mengkilap.

Wanita itu menggunakan dress, mantel, tas, sepatu, dan juga hiasan rambut yang juga berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan 'hal yang penting'. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika cuaca di luar sedang hujan deras.

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada bicara yang angkuh sembari meminum segelas kopi hangat yang sedari tadi ada di hadapanya.

"Ternyata kau masih sama. Nada bicaramu, caramu berpakaian, bahkan sikapmu yang angkuh tak ada yang berubah. Pantas saja kau dicampakkan olehnya." Sindir Kazusa dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hey, berhenti bicara tentang pria bodoh itu! Jika kau menemuiku hanya untuk membicarakan masa lalu, maka lebih baik kau hapus nomor handphone ku dan jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi! Lupakan, anggap saja kau tak mengenalku!" tegas wanita itu, kemudian berdiri dan ingin segera pergi. Namun, Kazusa merik lengan kanannya.

"Duduklah, Karasuma Rika. Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kazusa yang merendahkan nada bicaranya di beberapa kata terakhir.

Perempuan yang bernama Rika itupun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, kemudian dengan tenang dia kembali duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di depan Kazusa.

"Baiklah, Kujyou Kazusa. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Rika.

"Aku tahu, dulu kau pernah punya hubungan spesial dengan Jin bukan? Kau juga lah yang mengenalkan ku padanya. Tapi karena kehadiranku, Jin meninggalkanmu. Seberapa jauh kau mengenal Jin?" ucap Kazusa.

"Kau tahu, Aku sangat membencimu! Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Tapi Aku pikir apa salahnya memberikan Jin kepada orang sepertimu. Setelah kami berpisah, Aku mulai melupakan semua tentangnya. Aku tak tertarik lagi dengannya. Jin itu seorang pria yang baik, dia akan memberikan segalanya untuk orang yang dia suka, dia juga orang yang tidak mau melepaskan apa yang telah dia dapatkan namun masih ingin mendapatkan yang belum ia dapatkan. Bisa di bilang dia itu sedikit serakah. Untuk apa kita membicarakan orang yang telah lama mati? Bagiku, Jin bukan siapa-siapa. Bukankah kau dan Jin juga punya hubungan spesial?"

Kazusa terdiam mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Rika. Tangannya menjadi dingin, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau takut Aku beritahu pada Karin dan yang lainnya? Menjalin hubungan spesial dengan kekasih temanmu. Tapi tak bisa di salahkan, kau yang lebih dulu menemukannya. Bisa di bilang Karin yang merebutnya, tapi kalian sama-sama tidak beruntung! Aku memang membencimu, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Terutama tentang hubungan rahasia kalian berdua." Tambah Rika dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang sinis. Seperti merendahkan Kazusa.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu semua ini? Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang hidupku?! Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" jawab Kazusa dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Kau sampai seperti ini hanya karena aku mengatakan semua kenyataan tentang dirimu? Emm, seberapa banyak ya? Mungkin sangat banyak. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan satu persatu, karena akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama!" jawab Rika ketus sambil kembali meminum segelas kopi.

Kazusa merasa kesal, saat ia ingin menjawab perkataan Rika tiba-tiba saja ada telpon dari Kazune. Kazusa langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berwarna putih didalam kantong mantelnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Kazusa, kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Cuaca diluar sedang sangat buruk! Jalanan licin dan macet. Aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu, pulanglah sekarang juga!" bentak Kazune.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku akan pulang." Jawab Kazusa singkat, kemudian menutup telpon dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Waw, ternyata kakak tersayang menyuruhmu untuk segara pulang. Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini saja. Lain kali jika ada waktu maka akan ku ceritakan semuanya. Aku juga ingin pergi, dan Aku tak mau jika kau dimarahi hanya karena bertemu dengan ku." Ucap Rika dengan nada yang angkuh, kemudian ia pergi menuju mobilnya yang berwarna putih dan meninggalkan Kazusa sendirian di restorant.

"Lagi-lagi, wanita itu sangat menyebalkan! Apapun yang terjadi Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Walaupun tahu, mungkin bukan sekarang saatnya." Batin Kazusa, kemudian ia juga meninggalkan restorant tersebut dan menuju pulang.

**.**

**.**

**Dibelakang Sahabatmu Sendiri,**

**Kau Memiliki Hubungan Spesial Dengan Kekasih Sahabatmu!**

**Bagiku, Hubungan Kita Lebih Dari Teman.**

**Bagiku, Kau Adalah Sahabat Terbaikku.**

**.**

**.**

Kazusa pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang pucat, bibirnya gemetar dan jari tangannya dingin. Seperti orang yang ketakutan akan suatu hal. Kazune yang melihat kepulangan Kazusa dari jendela kamarnya segera berlari turun ke lantai satu untuk membukakan pintu rumah, walau ia tahu Kyu-chan sudah pasti membukakannya lebih dulu dari ia.

"Nona Kazusa, kenapa Anda baru pulang? Cuaca di luar sangat dingin, masuklah dan hangatkan tubuh Anda. Saya akan membuatkan semangkuk sup dengan roti gandum dan segelas susu hangat untukmu." Ucap Kyu-chan dengan sangat ramah. Kemudian, Kazusa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kedua mata Kazusa berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin meneteskan airmata.

"Kyu-chan, apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Apa? Kenapa ini terjadi?" sesal Kazusa kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Kyu-chan.

"Ada apa nona? Anda tidak boleh seperti ini, lantainya kotor nanti kulitmu juga akan kotor. Ayo berdiri, masuklah ke dalam kamar. Saya akan segera kembali dengan membawakan makanan hangat untukmu." Ujar Kyu-chan yang membantu Kazusa berdiri.

Kazune yang melihat kejadian itu dari atas tangga hanya terdiam dan merasa heran. Tidak seperti biasanya Kazusa bertingkah seperti itu, sikapnya memang dingin dan sedikit ketus. Tapi jika bukan masalah besar dia pasti tidak akan bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

Dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan dengan wajah yang basah karena airmatanya yang tadi mengalir, ia menyusuri satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua, tepatnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Kazune yang berdiri dihadapannya terabaikan olehnya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dengan rambut yang telah menutupi wajahnya.

"Kazusa... Kazusa!" Kazune terus memanggil-manggil nama adik perempuannya itu sambil memegang bahu Kazusa. Namun Kazusa hanya diam, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kazune.

"Kakak... Maafkan Aku. Aku tahu, Aku telah berbuat kesalahan. Tapi maafkan Aku." Ucapnya. Kemudian Kazune memeluk erat adiknya.

"Tak apa, semuanya baik. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Aku akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanmu." Ucapnya yang sambil memeluk Kazusa.

Kazusa berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menggantungkan mantel coklat yang tadi ia gunakan, dia juga meletakkan tasnya kembali ke dalam lemarinya. Ia duduk tepat di samping tempat tidurnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia merasa takut jika Rika akan membocorkan semua rahasia tentang hubungannya dengan Jin.

"Nona Kazusa, ini saya Kyu-chan. Saya membawakan sup beserta roti gandum dan juga segelas susu hangat untukmu. Apa saya boleh masuk nona?" tanyanya pada Kazusa yang sedang menyendiri di kamar.

Kemudian, Kazusa segera berdiri didepan cermin. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan tissue yang terletak di sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari cermin itu.

"Masuklah." Jawabnya, kemudian Kyu-chan masuk sambil membawakan beberapa makanan untuk Kazusa.

Kazusa duduk di tempat tidurnya, kemudian Kyu-chan meletakkan makanan itu di meja yang ada di samping kanan tempat tidurnya Kazusa.

"Maaf nona jika saya terlalu lancang. Namun, kalau saya boleh tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak seperti biasanya nona bersikap seperti ini. Karena saya lah yang telah merawat tuan Kazune, Anda, dan nona Himeka dari kalian kecil. Saya mengenal kalian, terutama nona. Kali ini masalah apa lagi? Apakah masalah yang berat?" tanya Kyu-chan yang bermaksud ingin meringankan beban Kazusa.

Kazusa hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menjawab perkataan Kyu-chan.

"Kau benar, kau mengenal kami bertiga. Jadi kau pasti tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat ini tanpa harus ku ceritakan padamu. Masalah kali ini sangatlah rumit. Aku tak tahu kenapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku sangat bingung, tapi Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun. Maafkan Aku, Kyu-chan." Jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, saya mengerti. Baiklah, saya akan segera ke dapur dan kembali membersihkan rumah. Jaga kesehatan Anda, jangan sampai Anda jatuh sakit." nasihat Kyu-chan.

Saat Kyu-chan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Kazusa, Kazusa memanggilnya kembali. "Kyu-chan" ucapnya.

"Iya, ada apa nona?" tanya Kyu-chan.

"Dimana Karin? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Saat mereka pulang dari jalan-jalan, tuan Kazune yang menggendong nona Karin hingga tiba di rumah. Dan tuan Kazune bilang, nona Karin jatuh pingsan saat di perjalanan. Apa nona mau melihat keadaanya?" jelas Kyu-chan.

"Oh, mungkin besok pagi Aku akan melihatnya. Hari ini Aku sangat lelah, setelah Aku habiskan makanan ini Aku akan segera tidur. Kau boleh pergi. Dan satu lagi, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Kazusa.

"Iya nona. Selamat malam." Ucap Kyu-chan, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kazusa.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, perasaan Kazusa sedikit lega. Karena setidaknya hingga malam ini Karin belum sadarkan diri. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega, ia tak harus melihat wajahnya lagi. Walau hanya untuk satu hari.

"Aku harap dia tak sadarkan diri dengan cepat." Ucap Kazusa.

**.**

**.**

**Disatu Sisi, Aku Berpikir Jika Aku Adalah Orang Jahat.**

**Mengkhianati Orang Yang Menganggapku Sahabat Baik.**

**Menikamnya Dari Belakang.**

**Tapi Ini Aku Lakukan Demi Hidupku.**

**Aku Ingin Hidup Bahagia.**

**Maafkan Aku.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke bagian dalam rumah keluarga Kujyou. Terutama pada kamar Kazusa, ia bangun dari tidurnya. Membuka gorden yang menutupi dinding kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca. Ya, semua ruangan di rumah keluarga Kujyou sebagian dari dindingnya sengaja terbuat dari kaca, karena sewaktu membangun rumah ini, Kujyou Suzuka yaitu ibu dari Kazune dan dua orang adik perempuannya sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana matahari akan terbit dan juga tenggelam.

Pikiran Kazusa melayang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tatapannya kosong, tak ada aktivitas penting. Dia hanya berdiri dan terpaku pada pemandangan di luar sana.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?" batinnya, Kazusa menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya. Sementara itu, Kazune telah membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa gadis cantik berambut panjang ikal yang berawarna hijau tersebut.

"Pagi. Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ada apa Myon?" tanya Kazune pada perempuan itu, yang ternyata bernama Myon.

"Aku hanya merindukan Himeka dan Kazusa. Apa Aku boleh masuk Kazune?" jelasnya.

"Tentu saja, masuklah." Kemudian Kazune mempersilakannya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kazune. Bagaimana kabarmu dan juga kabar Himeka dan Kazusa?" tanya Myon hangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Himeka juga baik. Tapi, bukankah kemarin kau dan Kazusa dari makan siang bersama? Dari kemarin siang hingga malam, Kazusa menemuimu bukan?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Apa? Aku tidak makan siang bersamanya. Kemarin Aku mengantar Yuuki kebandara. Kazusa juga sudah lama tidak menghubungiku. Ya, sejak dia putus dengan kekasihnya." Jawab Myon.

"Kazusa punya pacar? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Seberapa jauh hubungan mereka? Apa kau tahu jika di rumah ini ada Karin?" tanya Kazune kembali.

"Apa? Karin? Kazusa tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kemarin siang kami juga tidak bertemu. Dia tidak memberi kabar padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti seberapa jauh hubungan mereka, tapi yang jelas..." belum selesai Myon bicara, ternyata Kazusa telah tiba di ruang tamu dan memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Myon. Kau kah itu?" tanya Kazusa yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Jemari tangannya dingin, bibirnya bergetar, ia merasa sangat gugup dan takut.

**.**

**.**

**Berbohong...**

**Sudah Sejauh Ini Aku Melangkah.**

**Berbohong Kepada Semua Orang.**

**Terkadang, Harus Menjadi Orang Jahat Baru Bisa Mendapatkan Semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 4 : Never Know About My Mind

Bales-bales review dulu ya

Guest : hehee iya, makasih udah mau read and review cerita ku ^^

Yiiin : hii iya, udah saya usahain buat update secepat kilat.

Vanesha : makasih buat semangatnya mei. Udah di usahain buat update secepat kilat.

Grace : makasih

Vinavanila : thanks udah mau mampir. Iya, pasti aku lanjutin kok ^^

Chang Mui Lie : hahahaa iya, makasih buat infonya :D

* * *

"Aku hanya merindukan Himeka dan Kazusa. Apa Aku boleh masuk Kazune?" jelasnya.

"Tentu saja, masuklah." Kemudian Kazune mempersilakannya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kazune. Bagaimana kabarmu dan juga kabar Himeka dan Kazusa?" tanya Myon hangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Himeka juga baik. Tapi, bukankah kemarin kau dan Kazusa dari makan siang bersama? Dari kemarin siang hingga malam, Kazusa menemuimu bukan?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Apa? Aku tidak makan siang bersamanya. Kemarin Aku mengantar Yuuki kebandara. Kazusa juga sudah lama tidak menghubungiku. Ya, sejak dia putus dengan kekasihnya." Jawab Myon.

"Kazusa punya pacar? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Seberapa jauh hubungan mereka? Apa kau tahu jika di rumah ini ada Karin?" tanya Kazune kembali.

"Apa? Karin? Kazusa tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kemarin siang kami juga tidak bertemu. Dia tidak memberi kabar padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti seberapa jauh hubungan mereka, tapi yang jelas..." belum selesai Myon bicara, ternyata Kazusa telah tiba di ruang tamu dan memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Myon. Kau kah itu?" tanya Kazusa yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Jemari tangannya dingin, bibirnya bergetar, ia merasa sangat gugup dan takut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu (Tia) **

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Never Know About My Mind**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin X Kujyou Kazune ; Yuuki X Myon**

**Genre : Romantic, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Kazusa, Karasuma Rika, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Q-chan, Yuuki, Myon.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : ****OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Kau Beri Aku Cintamu**

**Kau Tunjukan Pada Ku Apa Itu Cinta**

**Kau Beri Aku Harapan**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kazusa mengajak Miyon untuk segera masuk kekamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Saat berada dikamar Kazusa, Kazusa segera mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat agar tak ada satu pun orang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Miyon segera duduk di tempat tidur yang berwarna merah muda milik Kazusa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa maksud dari perkataan Kazune? Kau katakan apa padanya?" tanya Miyon yang bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau mau datang kemari? Kau tahu, jantung hampir meloncat saat melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan kakakku!" jelas Kazusa.

"Kazusa... Kali ini apa lagi yang kau perbuat? Kazune bilang, kemarin kau pergi makan siang bersamaku. Tapi nyatanya? Sudah hampir tiga bulan kau putuskan hubungan dengan ku! Kau tahu, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu..." belum selesai Miyon bicara, Kazusa langsung menutup mulut sahabatnya. Kemudian ia duduk tepat disamping kanan Miyon.

"Diamlah, tak usah banyak bicara lagi. Aku punya alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua itu! Maaf, tapi tolong bantulah aku lagi! Jangan beritahu siapapun jika Aku adalah pernah menjadi kekasihnya Jin. Kau tahu, jika semua orang tahu maka Aku akan menjadi sasaran utamanya. Mengertilah, tolong bantulah Aku." Pinta Kazusa.

Miyon terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas dan menjawab perkataan Kazusa.

"Jadi, berita tentang dirimu dan Jin itu benar? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Karin yang jelas-jelas sahabatmu sendiri! Tidak, Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh lagi! Cukup Kazusa! Cukup! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Lebih baik mengaku dan katakan yang sebenarnya, lagipula Jin telah tiada. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepada Karin! Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi." Ucap Miyon yang menolak, kemudian ia ingin segera keluar dari kamar Kazusa.

Namun, Kazusa menarik tangan Miyon dan memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku mohon. Untuk kali ini. Dulu kau mau membantuku, kau juga yang membuatku mengenalnya. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa kau malah bersikap seolah-olah Aku yang salah! Aku yang lebih dulu. Wanita itu yang merebut kekasihku! Aku yang pertama, dan dia yang kedua. Dia yang menghancurkan hidupku, bukan Aku." Kata Kazusa yang berlutut dihadapan Miyon.

Miyon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sisi lain. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Berbohong kepada semua orang? Alasan Aku membantumu karena pada awalnya Aku pikir kau hanya ingin berteman dengannya! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini!" bentak Miyon.

"Aku mohon, berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengetahui apapun. Jangan beritahu siapapun, suatu saat nanti Aku akan memberitahumu tentang semuanya, tapi bukan sekarang. Mengertilah keadaanku." Jelas Kazusa pelan.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Karin? Kau... Kau ini benar-benar...! Kau menyebalkan! Manusia berdarah dingin! Manusia tidak mempunyai perasaan! Kau... Kau mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri! Jika Aku tahu ini tujuanmu, maka dari awal lebih baik Aku tidak mengenalkanmu pada siapapun. Kau bilang kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jin, makanya Aku membiarkan Karin bersama Jin. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Kenapa...?" tanya Miyon yang terus menyesal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis karena tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika Kazusa melakukan ini semua.

Kazusa beridiri tepat dihadapannya, mengangkat kepala sahabatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang diam! Kau harus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Setidaknya, mengertilah keadaanku! Mengertilah... Aku mohon mengertilah keadaanku Miyon! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak menyukaimu. Kau lakukan segalanya, dengan susah payah kau berhasil mendapatkannya, tapi dia menyukai sahabatmu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Suatu saat, akan ku beritahu padamu tentang semuanya. Semua yang ingin kau ketahui, tapi bukan sekarang." Ujarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Tentang Apa Yang Aku Lakukan**

**Kekasihmu, Tapi Dia Menyukai Sahabat Baikmu**

**Ada Alasan Tertentu, Kenapa Aku Melakukannya**

**Dan Kau Tak Tahu Apapun**

**.**

**.**

Miyon dan Kazusa melangkah keluar dari kamarnya Kazusa, kemudian mereka menuju kamar tempat Karin berada saat ini. Miyon tak kuasa melihat keadaan orang yang dulunya sangat ceria berubah menjadi orang yang kehilangan kendali.

Karin duduk melihat kearah luar jendela, kemudian Miyon melangkah mendekati Karin dan duduk disamping kirinya dengan Kazusa yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Karin, kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Miyon hangat. Namun karena keadaan Karin yang masih belum stabil, lagi-lagi Karin mengabaikannya dan hanya menatap Miyon dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Karin... Ada apa denganmu? Jawab Aku." Ucap Miyon sekali lagi. Ia masih tak percaya dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Karin dingin. Ia menatap Miyon dengan tatapan yang sinis dan menakutkan, seperti orang yang ingin membunuh orang lain.

"Tidak... Ini tak mungkin terjadi! Kau bukan Karin...! Karin yang ku kenal bukan Karin yang seperti ini. Kau tidak mungkin melupakanku! Kenangan kita, waktu yang pernah kita lalui, tak mungkin secepat ini kau melupakan semuanya!" teriak Miyon yang tak percaya. Kazusa terus menepuk-nepuk pundak Miyon dan memeluk Miyon dengan pelukan yang hangat.

"Inilah keadaan Karin yang sebenarnya. Sangat buruk dan menyedihkan." Ucap Kazune yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Karin bukan orang yang seperti ini! Orang ini bukanlah Karin! Karin yang dulu pasti kembali!" bantah Miyon.

"Dokter bilang, kenangan dan luka masa lalu bisa membuat kepribadian seseorang berubah. Dan mungkin itu yang terjadi pada Karin. Terlalu banyak luka yang ia simpan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku bisa mengerti keadaannya. Namun, Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Karin mau bicara pada kita. Persis seperti Karin yang dulu." Jelas Kazune.

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu hanya diam mematung. Tak ada aktivitas penting, Miyon terus duduk tepat didepan pintu kamar itu. Dia memperhatikan semua hal yang dilakukan Karin. Lebih tepatnya, Karin seperti orang yang depresi.

"Miyon, kenapa kau belum pulang? Hari sudah hampir sore." Tanya Michiru.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan sahabatku, dia sangat menyedihkan." Jawabnya pelan.

Michiru duduk tepat didepan Miyon, kemudia ia berkata "Bukan hanya kau yang terkejut dengan keadaanya. Saat Aku pertama kali membawanya kemarin, ada ribuan bahkan jutaan rasa penyesalan didalam hati dan pikiranku. Aku merasa jika kita semua menghancurkan hidupnya. Seharusnya, jika hari itu Aku yang mengemudi dan Jin pergi lebih awal semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Seharusnya Aku..." belum usai Michiru bicara, Miyon memotong pembicaraan.

"Cukup! Hentikan. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun. Perasaanku sudah cukup kacau dengan ini semua!" tegas Miyon.

Tak lama kemudian, makan malam telah disiapkan oleh Kyu-chan. Kemudian, Kazusa mengajak Miyon untuk makan malam bersama.

"Ayo, makan malam bersama kami. Semua orang telah menunggu." Ajak Kazusa.

"Seperti itukah caramu mengajak seseorang untuk makan malam? Didepan banyak orang kau berubah menjadi malaikat yang turun dari surga, tapi pada kenyataannya kau lebih buruk dari seorang iblis!" kata Miyon dengan sangat ketus.

"Baiklah, cukup! Cukup Miyon. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin Aku mengakui semuanya? Mungkin itu akan Aku lakukan jika Aku akan segera mati!" jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Kau bilang cukup? Apa yang ku inginkan? Seharusnya itu adalah kalimatku! Kau tahu bagaimana Karin begitu baik padamu dan pada kita semua? Dia memberikan segalanya! Apa ini alasanmu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" bentak Miyon.

"Karena sikapnya yang terlalu baik. Aku muak melihat manusia yang dipandang orang lain seperti malaikat! Kau tahu? Dari awal Aku membencinya! Aku benci melihat Karin dipuji semua orang! Seolah Dunia tunduk dibawah kakinya! Apa lebihnya dia? Dia hanya manusia yang beruntung! Namun sekarang? Keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya." Jawab Kazusa.

Saat mereka sedang bertengkar, tiba-tiba saja Himeka datang dan membuat mereka mengakhiri pertengkarannya.

"Kalian berdua. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa hanya berdiri? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Apa itu hal yang penting? Ayo cepat, semua orang sedang menunggu. Nanti makanannya dingin." Ajak Himeka.

"Baiklah. Tunggu Aku Himeka." Jawab Miyon.

Sangat dingin dan kaku. Itulah keadaan mereka. Tak ada canda tawa, tak ada hal yang dibicarakan, sangat berbeda dengan suasana yang dulu.

"Kenapa suasananya begitu hening?" tanya Michiru yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kazune kembali.

"Maksud ku, kenapa kita tidak seperti dulu? Dulu waktu masih ada Jin dan Karin masih seperti orang normal, kita sering tertawa, menceritakan tentang diri masing-masing dan mentertawainya, dan juga kita dulu juga sering menjadikan makanan sebagai mainan dan juga..." belum selesai Michiru bicara, Kazune memotong pembicaraanya.

"Michiru. Berhentilah bicara saat makan, kau bisa tersedak." Ucapnya. Kemudian Michiru melihat kearah orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Raut wajah mereka 360 derajat berubah, terutama Kazusa. Berubah seperti orang yang membenci Karin.

"Baiklah Kazune, Aku mengerti. Teman-teman, abaikan perkataanku tadi ya." Katanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kazusa membawa semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan juga beberapa obat yang harus diminum oleh Karin.

"Mau kau apakan makanan itu?" tanya Miyon sedikit ketus.

"Membawanya kekamar Karin." jawab Kazusa singkat.

"Berikan padaku. Dasar wanita licik! Perebut kekasih orang lain." Ucap Miyon yang segera mengambil makanan itu dari tangan Kazusa.

Kazusa hanya terdiam, tak mampu menjawab sepatah kata pun. Karena ia takut, jika Miyon marah dan akan memberitahu semua rahasianya pada semua orang.

Saat ingin pergi kekamarnya Karin, Miyon bertemu dengan Kazune.

"Kau mau kekamarnya Karin?" tanya Kazune ramah.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang ada disaat ia membutuhkan orang lain." Jawab Miyon dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Malam ini kau benar-benar ingin menginap?" tanya Kazune.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Boleh ya? Walaupun kau keberatan, Aku tetap akan berada ditempat ini hingga Karin kembali normal." Ucapnya.

Kazune hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kemudian Miyon masuk kekamarnya Karin dan menemaninya semalaman.

Sementara itu, Kazusa segera merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur yang ada dikamarnya.

**Kazusa POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur empuk yang ada dikamarku. Pikiranku melayang, mengingat semua yang pernah kulalui bersama Karin. Aku melangkah menuju sebuah dinding tempat foto-foto kami dipajang.

Ya, pada awalnya Aku, Miyon, Karin, Rika, dan Himeka adalah sahabat baik. Kami memulai semuanya sejak kami berumur 13 tahun. Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik, tapi entah sejak kapan pemikiranku tentang Karin mulai berubah. Aku mulai menganggap Karin sebagai musuhku, sejak Aku tahu jika Jin kakak kelas kami menyukai Karin dan bukan Aku.

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

Pagi itu lonceng istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak mulai berhamburan di lapangan menuju ke kantin. Mereka sudah tak sabar ingin menyantap makanan yang tersedia disana, walau ada beberapa anak yang membawa makanan dari rumah dan memakannya di taman sekolah.

"Karin..." sapa Miyon dari dalam kelas yang menghampiri Karin yang sedang ada di koridor sekolah.

"Ya, ada apa Miyon?" tanya Karin heran.

"Kau tahu, kemarin senior kelas IX ada yang meminta nomor handphonemu pada ku!" ucap Miyon bersemangat.

"Siapa? Lalu, kau berikan nomornya?" tanya Karin yang masih heran.

"Itu, senior yang dikagumi oleh semua murid perempuan! Jin Kuga!" ucap Miyon yang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Aku terdiam saat mendengar berita itu.

"Apa? Jin Kuga? Apa benar?" tanya Karin yang masih tak percaya.

"Iya! Tidak mungkin Aku bohong!" jelas Miyon kembali.

"Jin Kuga? Kau beruntung Karin!" ucap ku yang berpura-pura bahagia, walau perasaanku sangat hancur.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini Aku akan mengaktifkan nomor handphone ku 24 jam!" kata Karin bersemangat.

Pada awalnya, Aku merasa bahagia. Namun, setelah kejadian itu Aku mendengar jika semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin baik. Aku merasa iri.

_**-end of flash back-**_

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu kamarku, dan ternyata benar. Miyon yang melakukannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ucapku.

"Baiklah, abaikan Aku. Lanjutkan saja aktivitasmu." jawabnya yang masih ketus padaku.

"Emm, kenapa kau masuk kekamarku? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku ramah padanya. Kemudian, wanita itu berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Kakakmu bilang, kau harus mau membagi kamarmu untukku. Singkatnya, karena Aku menginap dirumah kalian, untuk beberapa malam Aku dan kau tidur disatu kamar." jelasnya.

Kemudian Aku tersenyum dan tak keberatan dengan saran kakak.

**.**

**.**

**Disatu Sisi, Aku Merasa Salah.**

**Tapi Disisi Lain, Aku Merasa Benar.**

**Tak Ada Satupun Orang Yang Mengerti Dengan Diriku.**

**Mereka Mengabaikanku.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Beberapa hari kemudian. Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah, matahari bersinar terang dan burung-burung bernyanyi. Michiru segera pergi bekerja seperti biasa dan Himeka pergi kesebuah Museum untuk melihat beberapa lukisan. Sementara itu, Kazune, Miyon, dan Kazusa hanya berada dirumah untuk merawat Karin.

"Selamat pagi Kazune." sapa Miyon.

"Pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kazune ramah.

"Seperti itulah." jawab Miyon singkat.

Kemudian, Kazusa turun menyusuri tangga dengan menggunakan piyamanya.

"Kakak." panggil Kazusa.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Bukankah seharusnya hari ini Karin pergi kerumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan?" tanya Kazusa pada Kazune.

"Oh iya, kau benar. Seharusnya hari ini jam 10 pagi Karin pergi kerumah sakit. Aku hampir lupa! Kazusa, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Emm, 8 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Kau dan Miyon akan bersamanya bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku ada urusan lain."

"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu, nikmati harimu." ucap Kazune, lalu pergi bersiap-siap.

Kazune dan Miyon pergi menemani Karin untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Keadaan Karin mulai membaik. Ia sudah bisa merespon keberadaan orang lain, walau belum sepenuhnya kembali normal.

Saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Miyon mengajak Karin untuk berbincang-bincang. Walau masih sedikit sulit, namun keadaan Karin yang sekarang jauh lebih baik. Keberadaan Miyon mampu membuat keadaan Karin membaik.

"Karin, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dirumah sakit kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Miyon bersemangat.

"Kemana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab wanita yang memakai dress berwarna merah muda yang bernama Karin tersebut.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi kerestorant Sushi?" sambung Kazune yang sedang mengemudikan mobil berwarna biru itu.

"Iya, good idea Kazune! Bagaimana denganmu Karin?" kata Miyon.

"Iya, Aku juga ingin pergi kesana." jawab Karin setuju, kemudian untuk pertama kalinya setelah Jin meninggal Karin tersenyum. Kazune yang melihat senyuman dari wanita yang pernah ia cintai itu merasa bahagia, karena setidaknya mungkin sekarang beban yang ada dipundak Karin mulai berkurang.

Sementara Kazusa yang ada dirumah. Ia segera bersiap-siap, memakai dress berwarna putih, hiasan rambut yang berwarna merah muda, tak lupa dengan tas tangannya yang juga berwarna putih dan wedges berwarna merah mudanya.

Ia duduk didepan meja riasnya, memekai berbagai benda kosmetik yang ia miliki. Setelah selesai, Kazusa mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

* * *

To : Rika

Dimana kau sekarang? Jangan katakan jika kita batal bertemu. Aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa!

Send this message

* * *

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Rika, Kazusa memakai wedgesnya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Tak lama kemudian, pesan singkat yang ditunggu pun tiba.

* * *

From : Rika

Baiklah, Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan hal yang pernah ku ucapkan.

Reply this message

* * *

Setelah membaca sms dari Rika, dengan cepat Kazusa berlari menyusuri tangga dan menuju ke garasi tempat mobilnya berada. Ia segera masuk dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Saat ini juga, Aku ingin tahu tentang semuanya. Kenapa Jin mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menghancurkan Karin. Kenapa dia tak merasa takut jika Aku memberitahu semua orang dengan semua rencana yang dibuatnya. Kenapa dia percaya padaku. Dan kenapa dia ingin bersamaku." batin Kazusa.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazusa tiba disebuah restorant Sushi yaitu tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

* * *

From : Rika

Kau dimana? Aku tunggu kau. Cepatlah datang.

Reply this message

* * *

To : Rika

Aku tahu, Aku sudah tiba di restorant Sushi. Tunggulah.

Send this message

* * *

Seorang pelayan restorant itu datang menghampiri Kazusa.

"Apa Anda yang bernama nona Kazusa Kujyou?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Iya, dimana Rika?"

"Nona Rika telah menunggu kedatangan Anda. Mari ikut saya." ajaknya, kemudian Kazusa mengikuti pelayan itu hingga tiba di meja tempat Rika menunggu.

"Tinggalkan kami." ucap Rika.

"Baiklah, nikmati makanan Anda." ucap pelayan itu ramah.

"Lama sekali, hampir setengah jam Aku menunggumu!" kata Rika yang geram.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah." jelas Kazusa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rika.

"Mengenai Jin. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Kenapa Jin mau bekerja sama denganku? Kenapa Jin menyukai Karin? Kenapa Jin..." belum selesai Kazusa bicara, Rika memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku tahu. Kenapa Jin mau berselingkuh denganmu yang jelas-jelas sahabat baik kekasihnya dan kenapa Jin tidak merasa takut jika suatu saat kau mengatakan pada semua orang tentang semua rencana yang kalian lakukan." ucapnya.

Kazusa merasa heran, ia terdiam sejenak.

"Mudah saja, jawabannya karena Jin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, Jin hanya menjadikanmu pelarian semata! Dia hanya mencari tempat pelampiasan tapi karena perasaanmu padanya, kau tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kau tahu tentang semuanya, tapi kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja dia tidak merasa takut, karena dia tahu kau itu orang yang seperti apa. Kau orang yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada orang yang kau sayangi. Itulah dirimu." sambung Rika.

"Jika memang seperti itu, bagiku itu bukan masalah. Karena yang terpenting untukku adalah bisa membuat Karin menangis! Membuat orang yang Aku benci menangis dan merasakan rasa sakit melebihi rasa sakit yang pernah ku rasa. Itu tujuanku!" jelas Kazusa.

"Jika memang itu tujuanmu, maka kau terjebak dipermainanmu sendiri!" kata Rika dengan ketus.

Sementara itu, Kazune, Miyon, dan Karin yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusan mereka dirumah sakit ternyata pergi ke restorant Sushi yang sama dengan Kazusa dan Rika.

"Bukankah itu mobilnya Kazusa?" batin Kazune yang tidak sengaja melihat mobil milik Kazusa saat sedang mencari tempat parkir.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka masuk kedalam restorant tersebut. Setelah memesan menu pilihan mereka, tak sengaja Karin melihat Kazusa yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Rika.

"Bukankah itu Kazusa?" ucap Karin.

"Mana?" tanya Miyon yang mengalihkan padangannya ke tempat yang dimaksud Karin.

"Wanita yang memakai dress berwarna putih. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kazusa." jawab Karin.

"Mungkin dia bukan Kazusa, hanya mirip." jelas Miyon.

"Apa? Kazusa? Dimana? Aku juga melihat mobilnya saat mencari tempat parkir tadi." sambung Kazune.

"Disana. Bersama wanita berambut panjang itu. Dan sepertinya itu Riikkaaa..." jelas Karin. Namun, dengan nada yang sedikit ragu dibeberapa kata terakhirnya.

Karena mereka merasa penasaran, lalu dengan cepat Kazune mengajak Miyon dan Karin menghampiri orang yang mirip Kazusa itu. Dan ternyata benar, mereka adalah Kazusa dan Rika.

"Kazusa, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kazune.

"Kau... Bukankah kau itu Rika?" ujar Karin yang juga angkat bicara.

Kazusa dan Rika saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam mematung.

**.**

**.**

**Tempat Pelampiasan Dari Semuanya.**

**Aku Tahu Semua Itu, Tapi Karena Perasaanku Aku Hanya Bisa Diam.**

**Ingin Menghancurkan Hidup Sahabat Sendiri.**

**Mungkin Aku Terjebak Pada Permainanku Sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 5 : Try To Forget Our Memories

hy all

maaf banget nih, buat chap kali ini updatenya lama. abisnya disklh lg hobi ulangan, jd ga ada waktu buat nulis kelanjutannya. hihihii :D

bbrpa waktu yg lalu jg saya sakit, ga boleh pegang laptop sama sekali. thanks buat yg udah review. mksih banyaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk~ :*

dan Merry Christmas all ^^

di tunggu review slnjutnya...

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, mereka masuk kedalam restorant tersebut. Setelah memesan menu pilihan mereka, tak sengaja Karin melihat Kazusa yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Rika.

"Bukankah itu Kazusa?" ucap Karin.

"Mana?" tanya Miyon yang mengalihkan padangannya ke tempat yang dimaksud Karin.

"Wanita yang memakai dress berwarna putih. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kazusa." jawab Karin.

"Mungkin dia bukan Kazusa, hanya mirip." jelas Miyon.

"Apa? Kazusa? Dimana? Aku juga melihat mobilnya saat mencari tempat parkir tadi." sambung Kazune.

"Disana. Bersama wanita berambut panjang itu. Dan sepertinya itu Riikkaaa..." jelas Karin. Namun, dengan nada yang sedikit ragu dibeberapa kata terakhirnya.

Karena mereka merasa penasaran, lalu dengan cepat Kazune mengajak Miyon dan Karin menghampiri orang yang mirip Kazusa itu. Dan ternyata benar, mereka adalah Kazusa dan Rika.

"Kazusa, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kazune.

"Kau... Bukankah kau itu Rika?" ujar Karin yang juga angkat bicara.

Kazusa dan Rika saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam mematung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu (Tia) **

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Try to Forget About Our Memories**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hanazono Karin X Kujyou Kazune ; Yuuki X Myon**

**Genre : Romantic, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Kazusa, Karasuma Rika, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Q-chan, Yuuki, Myon.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : ****OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Kau Beri Aku Cintamu**

**Kau Tunjukan Pada Ku Apa Itu Cinta**

**Kau Beri Aku Harapan**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin heran. "Apa kalian sangat akrab?" tambahnya kemudian.

Rika dan Kazusa hanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Kazusa tak berani menatap wajah kakaknya, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua tangannya yang diletakkannya tepat di atas meja.

"Emm, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku ada urusan lain, kalian bisa tanyakan langsung pada nona yang didepanku ini. Selamat tinggal, nikmati makanan kalian." ucap Rika yang bergegas pergi untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Karin.

"Oh ya, aku belum menyapamu Karin. Aku hanya bisa berharap keadaanmu akan kembali normal seperti dulu." tambah Rika, kemudian tersenyum dan segera pergi.

"Kazusa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Kazusa hanya terdiam, tak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kazusa, jawab Aku! Aku bicara padamu!" bentak Kazune.

"Maaf kak, tapi Aku harus segera pergi. Maaf." ucap Kazusa dengan terbata-bata dan segera pergo meninggalkan Kazune, Karin, dan Miyon.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu." gumam Kazune.

Mereka bertiga menikmati makanan yang telah disajikan dengan suasana yang hening. Pikiran Karin mulai melayang tak tahu kemana, yang sekarang ada didalam otaknya adalah semua kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat dia masih bersama Jin dan juga saat mereka semua masih menjadi sahabat. Entah mengapa, saat Karin sedang menyuapkan Sushi kedalam mulutnya ia meneteskan airmata.

"Karin, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Miyon heran, kemudian dia menghapus airmata sahabatnya itu dengan jemari tangannya.

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Kazune yang duduk tepat di depan Karin segera berdiri melepaskan jaket yang ia gunakan dan memakaikannya ke Karin. Kazune juga mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celananya, dia membawa Karin ke sebuah taman kecil yang tak jauh dari restorant tersebut.

"Airmata tidak cocok untuk orang yang cantik seperti mu." kata Kazune yang menghapus airmata Karin menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Karin.

Karin hanya terdiam, Kazune terus mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan mantan tunangan sahabatnya. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang sangat disukai Karin.

Angin berhembus begitu lembut, satu persatu dedaunan berjatuhan. Karin hanya terdiam, Kazune terus memperhatikan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya dan ia ingin memiliki Karin seutuhnya, namun karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan Kazune kembali menahan semua kemauannya. Terlebih melihat Karin yang sepertinya masih mencintai Jin.

**.**

**.**

**Aku Ingin Memelukmu.**

**Aku Ingin Bersamamu, Aku Ingin memilikimu.**

**Namun, Karena Keadaan Mungkin Itu Hanya Impian.**

**.**

**.**

Saat di rumah, Miyon segera mengantar Karin masuk kedalam kamar. Karena rasa lelah, Karin segera merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur berwarna putih yang empuk tersebut dengan Miyon yang juga terbaring disampingnya.

"Karin, apa kau tidak mau mandi?" tanya Miyon, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya dan segera duduk di tempat tidur itu.

Karin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Miyon, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Miyon. "Sebentar lagi, atau mungkin nanti malam sebelum tidur Aku akan mandi. Aku merasa sangat lelah." ucapnya, kemudian perlahan-lahan mata zambrut indah milik gadis itu tenggelam oleh kedua kelopak mata miliknya.

Miyon hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sedang terlelap itu, dia segera menyelimuti Karin dengan sebuah selimut berwarna putih.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini. Cepatlah kembali normal, kami menunggumu. Terutama Aku." gumamnya, ia kembali tersenyum dan Miyon segera keluar dari kamar tersebut karena dia tidak mau mengganggu sahabatnya yang tertidur lelap.

Kazune duduk terdiam disebuah sofa yang berada dikamarnya dan melihat kearah luar jendela. Ia sedang merenungkan tentang apa yang terjadi. Ada banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalanya, terlebih jika mengingat Rika dan Jin pernah memiliki hubungan spesial. Dan seingatnya, Rika itu tipe orang yang licik.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kazusa? Aku yakin, ada hal penting yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Tapi apa itu? Apa masalahnya?" ucapnya yang penasaran, kemudian ia meminum segelas kopi sambil memandang arah luar jendela dan terus mencari jawabannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazune mendengar seperti ada orang yang membuka gerbang depan rumahnya. Dan ia melihat seperti mobil milik Kazusa, dia segera membuka pintu kaca yang terdapat dikamarnya dan ia berjalan menuju balkon depan kamarnya untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Dan ternyata benar, gadis itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Pada awalnya, Kazune berniat untuk menanyakan langsung kepada Kazusa tentang berbagai hal yang ingin diketahui olehnya. Namun ia sadar, tidak mungkin Kazusa mau mengaku dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu semuanya sendiri tanpa diketahui oleh Kazusa.

Kazusa berjalan begitu tergesa-gesa dan terus menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan rambut panjang miliknya menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Saat berada dikamar, Kazusa segera mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan dia bergegas mandi. Tak lama kemudian, setelah dia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dia duduk di depan meja riasnya sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya dengan sebuah sisir berwarna merah muda.

"Apa Aku ini orang jahat? Orang seperti apa Aku yang tega merampas semua miliknya? Apa Aku sudah gila? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Tapi Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya Aku lakukan. Setiap orang memiliki alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan Aku juga punya alasan tersendiri. Makanya Aku lakukan semua ini. Maaf sahabat baikku, Karin." ucapnya didepan cermin.

Setelah Kazusa selesai merapikan rambut dan membersihkan make-up di wajahnya, dengan tenanga yang tersisa ia segera mengambil sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup besar yang memang terletak di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tutup kotak berwarna putih tersebut, kemudian ia duduk tepat di samping kotak itu dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka dan melihat satu-persatu barang yang ada didalam kotak tersebut.

"Semua tentang kita ada didalam kotak ini. Dan ingatanku tentangmu hingga saat ini tak bisa terhapuskan." ucapnya, sambil melihat foto-foto saat dia bersama dengan Jin.

Ya, didalam kotak itu terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang yang berharga untuk Kazusa. Apalagi kalau bukan barang-barang dan kenangan-kenangan tentang dia dan Jin. Ada banyak foto-foto saat mereka sedang bersama, dan juga ada beberapa kartu ucapan yang pernah dikirimkan Jin untuk Kazusa.

Kazusa hanya bisa menangis sambil melihat barang-barang tersebut, terlebih saat ia melihat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan J love K. Dia hanya memeluk salah satu foto mereka dan juga kertas tersebut.

"Jin, seandainya semua tidak begini. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Maafkan aku..." katanya yang terus menangis.

**.**

**.**

**Sadar, Jika Hubungan Kita Adalah**

**Cinta Terlarang.**

**Namun, Karena Perasaanku**

**Aku Tidak Dapat Melepaskanmu, Walau Kau Yang Meminta.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, karena makan malam telah disiapkan Karin menuju lantai dua untuk menemui Kazusa yang berada dikamarnya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengajak Kazusa makan bersama yang lainnya.

"Kazusa, Kazusa... Boleh Aku masuk?" tanya Karin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kazusa.

Kazusa yang berada didalam kamar segera menghapus airmatanya dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera memasukkan semua barang-barang yang berhamburan dikamarnya kedalam kotak itu lagi. Karena terburu-buru, tanpa ia sadari ada satu lembar foto yang tertinggal.

"Kazusa, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tambah Karin.

"Oh ya, masuklah. Kau Karinkan?" ucapnya ramah, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Karin.

"Emm, apa keadaanmu baik? Sepertinya kau habis menangis?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kazusa. "Ada apa Karin? Kenapa kau kemari? Apa ada yang bisa Aku bantu?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Begini, Aku bermaksud untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama yang lainnya." jelasnya. "Apa Aku boleh masuk? Sepertinya kamarmu sedikit berantakan. Aku bisa merapikannya untukmu." tambah Karin.

"Emm, anu... Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya ada sedikit masalah, Aku juga tidak menangis." jawab Kazusa gemetar.

"Kalau begitu apa Aku boleh masuk kedalam kamarmu?" tanya Karin kembali.

"Kamarku sedang kacau, sebaiknya lain kali saja. Lagipula bukankah yang lain sudah menunggu kita? Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." ucapnya gugup, kemudian dia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengajak Karin pergi ke ruang makan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Karin pelan, dan mungkin sedikit kecewa.

Kemudian, mereka makan malam bersama walau dengan suasana yang hening dan sunyi.

Keesokan harinya, Kazusa pergi untuk mencari udara segar. Walau dia masih menggunakan piyamanya dan hanya dilapisi oleh mantel berwarna coklat muda miliknya, ia tetap pergi dengan menggunakan mobil miliknya.

"Kazusa, pagi-pagi seperti ini mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya Kazune yang menggenggam segelas susu di tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja kak. Tidak mungkin aku mau pergi kepusat perbelanjaan atau ketempat yang jauh dari rumah dengan dandanan yang seperti ini? Masih dengan piyama, bandana, dan hanya sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Hahahaa, tak usah khawatir." jawabnya, kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kazune.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." ucap Kazune.

Kazusa mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia menuju ke suatu tempat. Bisa dibilang tempatnya indah, sepi tak ada seorangpun. Dedaunan kering berjatuhan.

Kaki indahnya melangkah kesebuah tempat, dia menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil dengan berjalan kaki sedangkan mobil kesayangannya sengaja di parkirkan di depan jalan kecil tersebut.

Saat dia sedang berjalan sendirian, satu persatu kenangan tentang dia dan Jin melintas dipikirannya.

_**-flash back-**_

Seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk terdiam, seperti menunggu seseorang. Rambut panjangnya beterbangan terhembus oleh angin. Sesekali dia melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Huh, lama sekali." gumamnya yang mulai kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang anak lelaki yang juga mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Hei, my little angel. Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya yang memeluk Kazusa dari belakang.

Kazusa mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara. Ternyata benar, dia adalah Jin kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum simpul, "Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini. Aku hampir mati kedinginan karena menunggu mu." jawabnya yang pura-pura marah.

"Iya, Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. Sepulang sekolah Aku lupa kalau hari ini Aku piket."

"Huh, untung saja Aku tidak menunggumu didepan kelasmu. Kau tahu Aku menunggumu sejak pukul 17.00, sepulang sekolah seperti janjimu. Kau terlambat 25 menit! Kau membuatku menunggu selama itu."

Kemudian Jin tersenyum melihat wajah Kazusa yang marah, dia terus memeluk Kazusa. "Maafkan Aku. Aku membuatmu kedinginan."

"Ehh, lepas. Jin... Lepas." Kazusa berusaha melepaskan tangan Jin dari tubuhnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Jin tetap tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang permintaan maafku diterima?" tanya Jin.

"Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima." jawab Kazusa tersenyum.

Jin dan Kazusa berjalan menyusuri jalan itu, Jin menggenggam tangan Kazusa begitu erat. Sesekali Kazusa ingin melepaskan genggamannya, namun Jin malah menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Kau ini." ucap Kazusa sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Jin.

"Kenapa? Apa Aku tidak boleh menggenggam tanganmu? Sekeras apapun usahamu ingin melepaskan tanganmu dari genggamanku, maka akan sekeras itu juga Aku akan mempertahankanmu bahkan mungkin akan lebih dari itu." kata Jin dengan penuh semangat.

"Kenapa ingin mempertahankanku? Bukankah kau itu menyukai siswi yang bernama Hanazono Kar..." belum selesai Kazusa bicara, tiba-tiba Jin mencium Kazusa.

Kazusa hanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi sedikit kaku.

"Jangan sebut namanya. Aku mohon, Aku ingin bersamamu tanpa harus memikirkan masalah yang ada." jawab Jin tersenyum.

Kazusa hanya tersenyum. Mereka duduk dipinggir sebuah danau dan membicarakan diri masing-masing, mereka juga melempari beberapa batu kedalam danau itu. Terkadang, Kazusa melepari batu-batu kecil kearah Jin.

"Hei, apa kau mau mengajakku perang?" kata Jin pada Kazusa.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Kazusa menantang, kemudian ia tertawa dan berlari dari Jin.

Jin berusaha untuk menangkap Kazusa dan terus mengejarnya.

"Kau itu laki-laki atau bukan? Mengejar Aku pun tak bisa!" sindir Kazusa, saat dia sedang mentertawakan Jin tanpa dia sadari Jin sudah ada dibelakangnya dan memeluk Kazusa kembali.

"I love you for a thousand years" ucap Jin pada Kazusa. Kazusa hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Jin.

_**-end of flash back-**_

Tanpa sadar, dia telah berjalan kearah sebuah danau yang dulu juga pernah mereka datangi bersama. Semua kenangan tentang mereka membuat perasaannya pada Jin kembali. Dia hanya bisa menangis.

"Kenapa... Kenapa semua bisa seperti ini? Hingga saat ini Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, jika Aku tidak mengenalkan mereka berdua mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Maaf, Aku melakukan kesalah besar... Sedikitpun Aku tak ingin menghancurkan hidup orang lain, tapi tanpa Aku sadari semua terjadi diluar kendaliku." ucapnya yang terus menangis.

Gadis berambut panjang ini hanya bisa menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dia duduk terdiam dipinggir danau tersebut, sesekali dia melempari batu-batu yang ada disekitar danau kedalam danau itu. Matanya bengkak karena menangisi semua masa lalunya.

_**-flash back-**_

"Maaf, sekarang semuanya cukup sampai disini! Kita tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan semua ini. Kita berbeda, kakak mu pernah menjadi musuhku. Keyakinan bahkan latar belakang kitapun berbeda. Aku tak bisa meneruskannya lagi, maafkan Aku Kazusa."

"Tapi, kau yang sendiri yang mengatakan jangan pernah menjadikan perbedaan sebagai alasan. Kau bilang, kita akan bersama hingga tua nanti. Kita akan menikah dan menjalani hidup yang bahagia selamanya. Aku ingat semua itu, kau bilang jadikan lah perbedaan sebagai alasan utama kita untuk bertahan. Sebanyak apapun orang yang menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir, kau tidak akan mengakhirinya. Karena kau bilang kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama."

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi! Sampai kapanpun kita tak akan bisa bersatu. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, dari pada kita meneruskan semuanya hanya akan membuat perasaan kita semakin terluka."

"Kenapa? Apa karena rencana itu? Karena wanita itu sekarang kau ingin kita berakhir? Kau tahu berapa lama kita bersama? Kita bersama bukan hanya satu atau dua hari ini! Akan sulit melupakan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir! Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Percuma. Semuanya telah seperti ini, tak akan bisa kembali. Carilah orang yang jauh lebih baik dari Aku, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu dan yang pastinya dia telah ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu hingga akhir."

_**-end of flash back-**_

"Walau kau sering menyakitiku, tapi hingga saat ini aku tetap mencintaimu. Semua kenangan tentang kita masih ada didalam otakku, bahkan hari itu saat kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya." gumamnya, kemudian melihat kearah air danau tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Percuma...**

**Mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu'**

'**Hanya Kau Yang Aku Inginkan'**

'**Aku Menyayangimu'**

**Semua Itu Menjadi Percuma Dan Sia-sia.**

**Hanya Akan Menambah Luka.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu keadaan dikediaman keluarga Kujyou.

"Kazune, dimana Kazusa?" tanya Karin ramah.

"Entahlah, tadi pagi dia sudah pergi entah kemana. Katanya sih mau mencari udara segar, tapi ya sudahlah tidak mungkin Aku menghalanginya." jawab Kazune.

"Oh, begitu." kemudian Karin pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku ingin membantu Miyon membersihkan rumah." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Tidak usah Karin, cukup Aku dan Kyu-chan saja. Kau harus banyak istirahat." kata Miyon.

"Benar, kau masih perlu istirahat. Beristirahatlah dikamarmu." tambah Kazune.

"Tidak. Aku merasa tubuhku sudah kembali normal, Aku hanya ingin melakukan aktivitas seperti orang normal. Apa itu tidak boleh? Kalian juga telah merawatku, jadi tidak ada salahnya Aku ingin membantu membersihkan rumah." jelasnya.

"Huh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa dilarang. Kau boleh membantu Miyon tapi jika sudah merasa lelah kau harus cepat istirahat dan beritahu Aku! Mengerti?" jelas Kazune.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti!"

Dengan penuh semangat, wanita berambut coklat panjang itu membersihkan setiap sudut rumah. Mulai dari pegangan tangga, jendela, hingga beberapa ruangan lainnya.

"Miyon, Aku akan membersihkan kamar Kazusa dilantai dua." ucap Karin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku akan membersihkan ruang keluarga dilantai satu. Nanti jika Aku sudah selesai Aku akan membantumu." jawab Miyon.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja!" kata Karin dengan penuh semangat.

Karin mulai membersihkan satu persatu barang yang ada dikamarnya Kazusa.

"Ini kan foto saat SMP dan SMA. Dia masih menyimpannya." ucap Karin sambil tersenyum. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, Kazusa." tambahnya.

Sekarang kamar Kazusa sudah terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih.

"Huh, senang rasanya bisa membersihkan kamar sahabat sendiri." ucap Karin tersenyum.

Kemudian, saat dia ingin keluar dari kamarnya Kazusa tiba-tiba saja dia melihat selembar foto yang terjatuh dilantai didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kertas apa itu? Apakah itu penting? Atau selembar foto? Ceroboh sekali." Karin berjalan kearah foto tersebut, kemudian dia mengambilnya.

Saat dia melihat foto itu hatinya sangat sakit dan hancur. Seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, terlebih difoto itu tertulis J Love K.

"Bukan kah ini foto Jin dan Kazusa? Kenapa bisa? Tidak, ini semua tidak mungkin...! Ini pasti bohong! Semua ini bohong...!" Karin terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika foto itu bukanlah Jin, badannya lemas dan ia terus menangis.

Kemudian, Miyon masuk kedalam kamar Kazusa dan disaat yang sama ternyata Kazusa juga pulang dan ingin beristirahat dikamarnya.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Miyon, kemudian Miyon memeluk erat sahabatnya.

"Karin, Miyon... Kenapa kalian bisa ada dikamarku?" tanyanya yang terkejut melihat Karin yang sedang memegang fotonya bersama Jin.

**.**

**.**

**Terkadang, Apa Yang Kita Lihat Belum Tentu Nyata.**

**Tapi, Terkadang...**

**Apa Yang Tidak Kita Lihat Adalah Nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Because I Love You~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
